1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathing apparatus, and more particularly to a shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a shower head is an essential apparatus for taking a bath. An improved shower head is developed to have different spray modes. The more functions of the shower head, the more complication of its configuration.
The shower head can be switched for different spray modes, so it needs a better seal configuration. However, the seal configuration of the conventional shower head uses a screw to fix a main body seal seat and a cover seal seat to a main body. There is a gap between the cover seal seat and the main body seal seat. A Y-shaped ring or a seal ring is provided to seal the gap.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the main body seal seat 11 has an end seal through a seal ring 12 to seal the gap between the cover seal seat 13 and the main body seal seat 11. The seal ring 12 is compressed when assembled, which cannot be assembled with ease. Sometimes, the seal effect is not good to cause water leakage. As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the main body seal seat 21 has a side seal through a Y-shaped ring 22 to seal the gap between the cover seal seat 23 and the main body seal seat 21. When assembled, this configuration may be lopsided or reversed or deformed to cause water leakage. In a word, these two structures have the following shortcomings: difficult assembly, lower production efficiency, high defective rate, high cost and the like.
The conventional spray head adopts a single water passage to spray water. The water hole and water passage are mated one by one. The water passes each water hole of this structure only once. It needs many water passages for different spray modes. This structure is complicated and cannot be produced in a large scale. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.